kanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Cracked Concerto
A Cracked Concerto is the fourteenth episode of the 2006 anime series Kanon. Synopsis Sayuri is starting to get more worried about Mai and Yuichi, which causes Mai to try to drive her away in order to protect her. On Mai's birthday, Sayuri meets with Yuichi in town and tells more about her family situation before she met Mai. Later that night, Sayuri goes to school to surprise Mai, but while there Sayuri is suddenly ambushed by the creatures roaming the school grounds. Characters *Yuichi Aizawa *Nayuki Minase *Ayu Tsukimiya *Mai Kawasumi *Sayuri Kurata *Akiko Minase *Kazuya Kurata *Sayuri's Father Locations * Yuichi's High School * City of Snow Trivia *A Concerto is a musical composition usually composed in three parts or movements, in which (usually) one solo instrument (for instance, a piano, violin, cello or flute) is accompanied by an orchestra. Quotes * "Hey, about what you said last night; what did you mean? Why would the demons come after me? Is it paranoia over an uninvolved person coming onto the scene?" - Yuichi ** "I don't know. But after you started coming, the demons started to take more action." - Mai * "I may not look it, but I am quite athletic." - Sayuri * "If both you and Mai are keeping it a secret from me, I shouldn't ask about it, right?" - Sayuri * "I really was an older sister once. Although it was a long time ago..." - Sayuri * "Father raised me without spoiling me at all, so I grew up with manners. Thanks to him, I was doted upon by everyone, and I was quite proud of this. That's why I decided to be strict with Kazuya... learned from how father treated me. In my heart, I wanted to pet his head and cradle him, but I believed that it was for Kazuya's sake that I was strict. Kazuya was slow to develop. He didn't talk even after entering kindergarten, and he hardly ever laughed. Kazuya was always alone. He had a weak body, so I always walked him to and from kindergarten. I treated him very strictly. Spoiling him wouldn't be to his benefit. I thought that was the right answer. I actually wanted to be kinder to him. I wanted to buy toys and snacks for him and see him smile." - Sayuri * "I actually know lots of fun things. I actually love you, Kazuya." - Sayuri * "That was the first and last time we played together. I began to address myself by name from that moment on. I could only see myself from a third-person point of view from then on. I couldn't smile, either, just as Kazuya couldn't. I started to smile again after I met Mai. I never helped Mai. I'm the one who was saved. I'm not sure if I'm overlaying Kazuya's shadow over Mai or not, but the first time I met her, I felt that I should be with her. That I want to be with her." - Sayuri * "Do you know the title of this song? It's Canon. Pachelbel's Canon. It repeats the same melody and crescendos gradually, peacefully, and beautifully. It would be nice if life changed like that; slowly but surely, while being seemingly unchanged from day to day." - Sayuri * "So Sayuri knew what we were doing, after all. She was pretending she didn't know. I'm sure she was always worried sick about us." - Yuichi * "Because of me... Because of me, Sayuri is hurt again! Again... I'm the only one that's unharmed again. I cause everyone around me pain, and yet, I alone am unhurt!" - Mai * "You idiot! What would happen after hurting yourself? You'd only lose everything! Do you want to lose Sayuri and me and all the memories we made together? Answer me, Mai!" - Yuichi ** "I don't want to lose them." - Mai ** "Let's head back to school. We'll finish this tonight. You can torture yourself after that." - Yuichi Category:Kanon 2006 Anime Episodes Category:Cleanup Category:Stub